


A Lie Tells More

by izumi2



Series: List of Questions (Civil War Team Iron Man) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Fake Comic Book Science, Graphic Fake Science, Gross Science, Not Steve Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2
Summary: Steve didn't want to deal with Tony's reaction about his parents' deaths, but that caused more damage than what is evident at first.Not only to the Avengers as a team...#TeamIronMan.Moderated due to sudden influx of trolls.





	A Lie Tells More

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sooooo busy with college stuff!!!!!! Idk if I will be able to write more stuff, I have so many ideas and yet... oh, time!
> 
> I didn't even watch Black Panther because... srly, MCU is only disappointing me. And idek if I will watch IW or if I will just pretend that MCU died with Black Panther or CW...

_**Would telling Tony change anything?** _

 

“This is getting stupid!”

Steve’s outburst prompted five minutes of silence from Charles. It was a session stipulated by the Accords since… well…highly stressful jobs where lives are on the lines, personal grievances this bad can’t be called a ‘detail’.

The ‘detail’ being the still very thick air between Steve and Tony about Siberia.

Charles sighed, “It’s something that is disrupting team dynamics and—”

“I get that Tony’s friends are trying to keep us away from each other because…” this time it was Steve who sighed, “because they are afraid that I would hurt him again.”

“Just so we are clear, they are afraid that you would physically confront him but also do more emotional damage, correct?”

“I… yes.”

The Mutant massaged his neck a little before making sure that Steve was done with his piece, “Members of your…those that sided with you in the Sokovia Accords’ matter also expressed their concern about possible consequences, should the tension about Siberia not be cleared. I also want to emphasize that it’s not only about the lie by omission to Dr. Stark but also the lie about what happened in Siberia to your teammates.”

At that, Rogers had to wince. In the two occasions that he was faced with the choice to reveal about Tony’s parents, he chose to hide it. Granted, the second time had better, nobler reasons – not wanting to expose something so personal about Tony – but according to Dr. Xavier, something that further and so permanently divided a team like the Avengers in ‘them’ and ‘us’ needed to be addressed as openly as possible.

The doctor was right about that. Half of the team believed, truly believed that Tony stabbed them in the back in Siberia when in reality…

“I still don’t see how talking about it will accomplish anything, they already know what happened and that I lied and I admitted my reasons and came to see that they are not good ones and they, all of them are still angry. Talking about just feels like… I don’t know, rubbing salt in it.”

“And yet, as things are, most of the team, regardless who they sided with, are concerned about this and agreed that something has to be done. Saying that you see no point in this exercise when they asked for changes is deeply disrespectful towards their feelings and concerns.”

Steve gawked, “That was not what I meant! I don’t…of course I will listen to them if they are… feeling uncomfortable or concerned.”

“Even if their concerns make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Of course!”

“A few sessions ago, you admitted that one of the reasons you didn’t want to say anything to Dr. Stark is because you were protecting yourself and Mr. Barnes, am I right to assume that this means you feared Dr. Stark’s reaction?”

“Yes! And he proved me right in Siberia!” Steve once again silenced the powerful Mutant, the man’s blue eyes drilled into Rogers’ like he was trying to read his mind but Steve had the chance to know Charles and knew he wasn’t actually doing it.

One of the most powerful telepaths in the world, who that allowed Tony and Strange to map his brain and come up with something more…subtle than Magneto’s helmet to stop external influence.

Some of the new members Tony recruited took his same approach: surgically implant a thin sheet of Badassium, Tony’s handmade metal, and steel in their skulls, which stopped the wavelengths telepaths use to connect, read and control other people’s minds. The surgery involved their scalp being peeled off their skull and Strange would oversee and instruct the proceedings. Sure, no brain was exposed but still…

Steve thought that was crazy and worthy of the horror movies they sometimes watched but Clint, Scott and Sam jumped at the opportunity while Natasha was seriously considering it. Wanda would never go anywhere near Tony’s inventions and even if she wanted, there was a reason telepaths don’t use physical ways to stop other telepaths: their own powers would be repelled by the metal and attack their brain.

The most enthusiastic one was for sure Jessica Jones, the mouthy PI that beat him at arm wrestling. In their absence, Tony found or invited several people with Enhanced strength and Steve would be lying if he said that it didn’t make him feel anxious, especially since if they weren’t Tony’s friends, then they were Jessica’s who didn’t want anything to do with anyone with the propensity to tamper with people’s thoughts which made for a very hostile air every time they were in the same room as Wanda.

 Either way, Steve was using the alternative, since not even him could deny the possibility of a telepathic attack that he would be literally unable to see coming, he took to wear a headband that became part of the standard UN provided gear. So even if he didn’t trust Xavier to keep out, he knew that he couldn’t bypass the security precautions. The tech even withstood Emma Frost’s attack in testing.

Knowing that, Steve was still struggling not to squirm under his eyes.

“Were you afraid that Dr. Stark would physically attack Mr. Barnes?”

“What? I…well, Tony certainly did.”

“But you only talked about how you tried to fool yourself into believing that you were protecting him from being hurt but the truth was that you were protecting yourself. Were you afraid of a physical retribution even back in 2014?”

Steve opened and closed his mouth, not knowing how to answer that.

“No.”

“Then how can you say that you were afraid of Dr. Stark’s reaction and even use them as a means to justify your own actions?”

And then he couldn’t find any other answer for that, the truth was ugly and Steve didn’t want it to be the truth, “Tony was supporting the Avengers.”

“And that was the reaction you feared? Dr. Stark pulling his funds?”

“Without Tony, the Avengers not only wouldn’t have a place to stay, but all of our gear is made by him…and that’s cruel.”

~*~

That session was hell on Steve and it only got worse in the next group session when Sam, by far the most disappointed of his teammates, heard the whole thing from his mouth.

“Telling Tony about Barnes perhaps wouldn’t have changed much in the way of results. Perhaps Tony would still go after him with everything he got, perhaps with a cooler head that would make him carefully plan for every step or still keep to the heated punches he threw in Siberia. But you are wrong in saying that telling Tony the second you learned about it wouldn’t change anything. You would still be able to call yourself a good man.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was less about Tony's possible, hypothetical reaction that what it did for Steve's character...


End file.
